Matthew Milberger
Matt's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Concepts & Visual Contributor * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Art Direction * 2006/April 17: MTA: Tome of the Watchtowers' *Promethean: The Created's 'Pandora's Book' Book Design * ''1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook Box Design *Trinity's Trinity: Battleground (box) Cover Art * 2007/November 21: RFR: Requiem for Rome Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Charnel Houses of Europe: The Shoah *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers Cover Design * 2007/November 21: RFR: Requiem for Rome Rulebook * 2006/April 17: MTA: Tome of the Watchtowers' * ''2006/March 20: Exalted: Exalted Second Edition * 1998/November: MTA: The Orphans Survival Guide * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Trinity's Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook *Trinity's Stellar Frontier: Psi Order Upeo wa Macho & Extrasolar Space Sourcebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Sabbat *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *World of Darkness's Antagonists *World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Combat *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Reflections: Spectres *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide Interior Artist * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Trinity's Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Extrasolar Colonies *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Media *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Psi Laws *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s Midnight Circus *World of Darkness (old)'s Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Combat *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers Layout and Typesetting * 2006/April 17: MTA: Tome of the Watchtowers' * ''1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/November: MTA: The Orphans Survival Guide * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Trinity's Stellar Frontier: Psi Order Upeo wa Macho & Extrasolar Space Sourcebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Sabbat *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *World of Darkness (old)'s Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Combat *Wraith: The Oblivion's Charnel Houses of Europe: The Shoah *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Reflections: Spectres *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Artificers *Wraith: The Oblivion's Guildbook: Masquers *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Hierarchy *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Risen *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide Map Design * 1997: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate Production Assistance * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X * Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night Production Manager * 2009/February 4: WOD/HTV: World of Darkness: Slasher * 2008/August 14: CTL: The Equinox Road * 2007/November 21: RFR: Requiem for Rome Rulebook * 2007/June 30: VTR: Bloodlines: The Chosen * 2006/March 20: Exalted: Exalted Second Edition Special Thanks * 1999: MTA: Masters of the Art: And Matt "Vanished without a Trace" Milberger, who may have disappeared but won't be forgotten. Blame * 2007/June 13: VTR: The Blood: Beard Shaver: the matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Milberger, Matt Category:Special Thanks